7. Project Summary/Abstract In order to reduce foodborne illnesses and associated burdens, consistent standards must be in place. Thus, the Pueblo Department of Public Health and Environment (PDPHE) is committed to continuing to adopt and align with the Food and Drug Administration?s (FDA) Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS). PDPHE will continuously improve quality of services provided, efficiency and effectiveness of retail food inspection program and staff members, and align with the national food safety system. Several strategies are proposed to achieve alignment and adoption of the VNRFRPS. First, training and system improvements are constant requirements to ensure successful adoption and alignment with VNRFRPS. Common knowledge leads to uniform policies, procedures and implementation of standards. This will be accomplished by making certain that minimum training requirements are adequate and are completed by all new and current staff, ensuring that eligible retail food inspectors are receiving field standardization certifications for food safety inspections. In addition, an internal quality assurance program will be established. Additionally, having a system to support data evaluation and guide decision making at the local level is crucial to ensuring PDPHE and retail food establishments are taking efforts to reduce foodborne illness risk factors and protect the local, state and national food system. Next, to enhance foodborne illness and food defense preparedness and response, PDPHE will re-establish the Foodborne Illness Task Force (FITF). Surrounding county health departments and partner agencies will be invited to participate with PDPHE?s FITF to increase knowledge, assess policies, procedures and response to foodborne illness outbreak investigations that may affect Southern Colorado. To further prepare the FITF, at least one hands-on training/mock table top or field exercise will be conducted. PDPHE serves as a resource for smaller counties in Southern Colorado and will continue providing services and mentorship. The FDA retail food standards have already improved the food safety program at PDPHE and as more standards are met, quality, efficiency and effectiveness will increase as well. Sharing these lessons learned and best practices with other communities will also improve their quality. This is incredibly important given the shared food and health care system within Southern Colorado.